Talk:Nanban Kariginu
Has anyone tried eating a Wild Pamama instead of a normal Pamama since its nearly 100% pop rate with Wild Pamama when trying to pop the mob. Its clear due to testing that a normal Pamama adds 0 ACC but SE said that Pamama's do give a ACC boost but they maybe didn't leak out that it was Wild Pamama only. i don't have this armor to test this or i would. could anyone confirm my idea please post just underneath this. Wild Pamama drop off of the lowlands jungle opo only. i got some from the opo right around the OP. seems to be about 10% drop rate. never tried with TH 1 2 3 or 4 From reading this I wanted to try my hand at it w/ a Wild Pamama. As a lv42 Nin I found a Colibri in East Ronfaure(S) that went from "Tough but low evasion" w/ Jujitsu Gi (+4 Accuracy) and no ring to "Tough" and no message w/ no body and a Venerer Ring (+3 Accuracy) on. So only 1 point of Accuracy difference. I put on my Nanban Kariginu and the ring, double checked the Colibri and it still read T w/ no message. I ate a bunch of Wild Pamamas and... still T w/ no message :/ I'm still a believer that there's more going on here though! -Bairen of Valefor (formerly of Kujata) I have seen many places mention that Nanban Kariginu + eating Pamamas gives +accuracy and +evasion, while +accuracy can be checked via /check on a mob, +evasion is hard to verify. So I went ahead and found a Young Opo-opo in Yuhtunga Jungle (as a NIN40/WAR20 with 121 Katana skill) and check away. Here's what I found: Without anything but a Kunai (level 1 Katana) equipped, the mob check as no message for evasion. With Sniper Ring x2 (+10 Accuracy), Empress Hairpin (+3 DEX), and Spike Necklace (+3 DEX) eqiupped for a total of +13 Accuracy, the mob check as no message for evasion still. With Peacock Charm (+10 Accuracy) and Sniper Ring x1 (+5 Accuracy) equipped for a total of +15 Accuracy, the mob check as low evasion. So the mob requires at least a +14 to go from no message to low evasion. Then I eat a Pamamas and equip Nanaban Kariginu (Pamamas has a base stat of -3 STR and +1 INT) without any other gear (except the Kunai katana), and the mob is still no message for evasion. I process to add +accuracy gear, and again, I need to add +15 (Peacock Charm and Sniper Ring x1) to get the low evasion message. The +13 accuracy setup (Empress Hairpin + Spike Necklace + Sniper Ring x2) do not change the message of evasion at all. This leads me to think either Nanban Kariginu + eating Pamamas DOES NOT give accuracy AT ALL, or it gives +1 accuracy (since I do not current have gear to +1 on accuracy to test it and does not feel like buying one). As mentioned, I cannot test +evasion. --Kenshinx 15:58, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I see someone put a new message "Some reports show the evasion and accuracy bonus to equal current level divided by 3. (10 at level 30, 25 at level 75) Verification Needed" on the actual page of Nanban Kariginu. I would like to ask that person to please put where he/she saw that report, and how was the testing done in the report. If indeed the Nanban Kariginu gives level/3 +accuracy, @ level 40, I would have gained +13.3 accuracy and that would mean only adding a Sniper Ring (+5 accuracy) would make my test on Young Opo-Opo above go from no message to low evasion message, BUT THAT IS NOT THE CASE. --Kenshinx 16:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Hey i'd like to remind you that you need to equip the Nanban Kariginu before eating the pamamas for them to work properly. Dhehan 01:16, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, if that's the case, i may not have done this test correctly. Have you done a test yourself on this? Is the acurracy/evasion bonus the rumored level/3 meaning +25 acc and evasion @ lvl75 (which I highly doubt), or you have seen other test posted elsewhere I am not aware of. --Kenshinx 16:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I went and did the same test. It does not seem to give any acc at level 40. I found an Opo that was no message with +10 acc, and Low Evasion with +13 acc. I put on the armor and ate a pamama afterward. I had to wear +10acc +3 dex (so +11 acc) in order to get it to check Low Evasion. I then took off the armor, and with +10 acc +3 dex (+11 acc) it still checked Low Evasion. So really it seems that the armor doesn't give any acc at all with pamama. --Caithsith.Dana 05:43, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Many different gear/food combos work in strange ways. For example, armor that allows you to eat raw meat/fish (if you normally cannot, e.g. Exocets) will allow you to eat the food, and give you the food effect. Once the food effect is active, you can remove the armor without losing the effect. So perhaps after you use the pamamas, you will still gain the use of the extra accuracy for as long as the food effect is active. Something to consider when testing. -- 05:51, 23 October 2008 (UTC) That is certainly possible. So if it does give any acc, at level 40, it is <= +2 as I needed another 11 to get the same check as without the armor. --Caithsith.Dana 21:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I found a mandy in the first jungle that only required me to add 1 dexterity to go from nothing to a low evasion message this would imply that I only needed +1 ACC to go from no message to low evasion (as adding one dexterity made my dex even and gave me an extra acc point). After having equipped the Nanban and then eating a pamama it still wouldn't check low evasion until I added the 1 dexterity. This seems to support the idea that it doesn't add accuracy, also this was done at level 34. --NuclearFallout 05:27, 22 November 2008 (UTC) The ACC/EVA hidden effect with Pamamas was noted by SE at FanFest 2007.-- 02:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Has anyone checked to see if eating wild pamamas makes a difference? Well, actually, if your smart about it, checking the + to evasion and accuracy, all you have to do is go under Combat Skills in your status before and after eating the panama and then noting if there is an increase to your "Evasion" skill. For accuracy, just check a mob, make sure it's like... Even Match, but only low defense, then eat the panama, and then check again to see if it shows as low defense and low evasion, if that has succeeded, then it has been proven. You can't check the exact +3 to accuracy, but you can prove it does indeed increase the accuracy nonetheless. --SenRetsuNin 06:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Except it probably raises evasion, not evasion skill. -Prothescar 02:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) did anyone actually repeat this test as a 75 in thickets or somewhere else you can get mobs to check appropriately? verification of evasion with pamama When i was leveling ninja a few years back (circa early 2008), i found this body piece and heard about the quip the SE director made at Fanfest, so i tried it. It didn't really seem like it was affecting that much, but i wanted to test it anyway so at lvl 32, a RDM friend and I set out to test it. I chose Ooze's in Ranguemont Pass because they were DC, small level band, and the -physical dmg trait allowed the fights to last a bit longer to see more attacks (from both the mob and myself.) I have since lost the data, due to the HDD it was stored on being fried, but i went to great lengths to get the same lvl monster and, while my friend patiently cured me, logged upwards of 700+ mob attacks each with no food effect and also with food effect. I do not particularly remember the accuracy data. in fact i did other tests to try to find a number for the accuracy boost, but ultimately came to the conclusion that it doesn't give a "tangible boost" (i.e. that under the many different sets of circumstances I did the /check tests, it never actually showed how much the bonus was). As far as the evasion component, yes, i do remember there was a noticeable increase in evades while under the pamama food effect. somewhere on the order of a 10% increase. Armed with that info i went ahead and ate pamama's for a few parties, but on xp mobs i couldn't actually say there is a drastic, game-breaking difference in accuracy or evasion, least ways not such a huge difference to make this piece a 100% necessity (especially since the advent of FoV, level sync, and abyssea leeching. all of which, came years after my tests) and also that eatting the pamama's really locks you out of other decent food choices, most of which would have roughly the same effect (or better) i.e. ogre pumpkin or some sushi's. I realize this isn't hardcore specific data, but if you test it yourself, you'll see the same results, and if i still had them, I'd post it (which i thought i did on forum once) but to distill this down, does the hidden effect exist? yes. is it negligible on xp mobs? yes. Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 09:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Effect The hidden effect was verified by SE. See this post under Dev. Panel II Random Trivia - Final_Fantasy_XI_Fan_Festival_2007#Dev_Panel_II. Per FFXIAH, the boost = (your level)/3. So, +10 @ level 30, +25 @ level 75.--Snorglepuss (talk) 21:26, October 8, 2017 (UTC)